Chocolate
by figleaf
Summary: Anthony's craving chocolate, but the only chocolate left is covering Ian's face. Is he really that desperate? Ianthony. Intense gay smut. You have been warned!


Ian's face was covered with a deliciously rich dark chocolate icing along with a couple of comically placed letters on each side of his cheeks. Anthony marveled at the deliciously decadent fudge frosting and licked his lips hungrily. He secretly wished he had written the script a little differently so he could get at least one teeny bite of the scrumptious cake. Instead, Ian smashed his entire face into it in order to make the joke work leaving nothing for him at all.

There he stood with his goofy idiotic grin standing in the way of the camera while Anthony walked up behind him with his own malevolent grin stemming from the wild idea that had quickly formed in his head seconds earlier. Anthony's hand crossed in front of Ian, cleanly picking off the chocolate iced letter "f" off Ian's cheek and bringing it to his mouth. Ian grinned even wider, watching Anthony's tongue glide over the tiny white plastic character in the monitor in front of them and said through his smile, "I licked that." The words went seemingly unheard as Anthony savored the sweet delectably rich flavor that hit his tongue like a wave of endorphins flooding his senses. His mouth watered and his stomach rumbled craving more of the creamy flavorful frosting but he had licked the letter clean, leaving him unsatisfied. Ian turned back to the camera and informed everyone yet again that he had indeed "licked that."

Anthony's arm went around to the other side of Ian and he reached for the next letter to lick. "I licked that one too," Ian grinned again, yet once again Anthony licked the "u" clean as well not caring that anyone saw him ingest the miniscule amount of Ian's saliva. He wanted more but the crew had thrown the smashed cake into the garbage by now. All that was left was the icing around Ian's face and he was willing to do anything to get it.

"Hey Ian. Um...Come here for a bit," Anthony said, tugging his arm. Ian was a little confused but his smile still remained. "I'll help you clean up," Anthony offered, leading Ian into the other bathroom they weren't planning on shooting in. He made sure none of the crew saw him push Ian into the bathroom. "Be out in a sec," he told whoever listened and the ones who looked up only saw Anthony walk into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Anthony, what are you doing? I don't need help clea…" Anthony forced Ian against the door and his tongue darted over his cheek licking the luscious mouthwatering icing off his face and finally fulfilling his craving for chocolate. "O-oh that's what you…" Ian started saying but Anthony's mouth was quickly over his before he could finish his sentence. Ian moaned against Anthony's aggressive mouth as he shut his half lidded eyes and melted into the kiss. Anthony's tongue playfully nudged against Ian's and the mixed taste of chocolate and Ian sent a heavenly ripple all the way down to his heated crotch. He held Ian's wrists against the door as he moaned against his mouth. Ian felt Anthony's grip weakening though as he kissed back harder and used the opportunity to loosen himself from his grasp and slide his hands behind Anthony, getting a firm grip on his tight ass and squeezing. Anthony's left hand quickly moved to the side and flicked the switch to turn on the fan drowning out any noises the crew might pick up then he pressed himself harder against Ian feeling the growing bulge in his pants against his. His mouth occasionally came off Ian's lips not only to take in breaths but to lap more icing off Ian's face. The rough feeling of his stubble against his tongue was driving him wild for some reason and he felt his pants growing tighter every second. He couldn't help but grind against Ian, making him moan loudly and pant next to Anthony's ear. Ian's hands slid from Anthony's ass to his belt, quickly undoing it and unzipping his jeans, eager to slide down and feel his massive throbbing erection. Anthony groaned with pleasure and mewled as Ian's rough hands slid down his pants and took hold of his pulsating cock and began stroking him.

Anthony felt an overwhelming pressure begin to build below where Ian's hands desperately worked and his head fell beside Ian's shoulder as his reddened face panted and bit down on the tender flesh. Ian let a desperate whimper escape but forced himself to protest against Anthony's actions. "S-stop dude… the crew'll know if you leave a mark," he whimpered breathlessly. Anthony reluctantly obliged and opted to kiss him instead, much to Ian's lustful delight. Ian's hands began working faster around Anthony's cock, which was now fully erect and out of his boxers. Anthony couldn't help but thrust against Ian's hands, wanting more as he began to feel the intense and fiery need to be touched. The kiss broke once again and Anthony felt himself looking into Ian's dark mischievous blue eyes as a smirk began to form on his flushed perspired face which still had a nice sizable amount of frosting on the left. Anthony knew exactly what that look meant and backed up, allowing Ian more space.

"Standing or sitting?" Anthony asked. Ian looked past him to the toilet. "Sitting." He gently pushed him toward the toilet and smiled as Anthony kicked off the jeans and boxers from around his ankles and sat on the closed seat. Ian crouched between his legs with a wickedly delighted grin and licked his lips. Anthony was already close from the hand job but just thinking about what was about to happen almost sent him over the edge. He placed a hand gently on Ian's head, petting and caressing the thick hair he loved to feel in between his fingers whenever they made love in the past. Before Ian was about to start he paused and looked up at Anthony while holding his dick in his left hand, a mere inch away from his mouth. "I know what'll make this better," he purred. He ran his fingertip through the remaining chocolate frosting on his face, gathering what was left of the thick creamy fudge and began smearing it on the head of Anthony's dick, making sure to cover the whole tip and opening. "Gimme some of that milk of yours to go with my tasty chocolate cake," he growled in a sultry voice. Anthony thought it was a really dumb sounding thing for Ian to say but he was way too horny to care and even began encouraging him. "I'll let you have all my milk you dirty little slut," he glowered, wanting so desperately for Ian to start. "Work for it, bitch!" Ian grinned devilishly showing off his pointy little incisors.

The feel of frosting covering his dick was a little odd at first but after Ian began breathing heavily and blowing warm air across it teasing him to no extent, Anthony could only grow even more aroused. "Ian," he pled desperately. "P-please…" It was all he needed to say to get Ian to finally press his warm wet tongue over it and begin sucking, humming happily as he did. Anthony groaned loudly and spread his legs even wider. Ian looked up to see the Anthony's flushed cheeks glowing a deep shade of crimson while his mouth hung open, gasping and groaning after every lick. "Ian… fuck, Ian," he mumbled as his eyelids fell and his head dropped back. Anthony had to bite down on his bottom lip to hold back a loud moan when Ian deep-throated him and began caressing the tightened fleshy sack at the base of his cock. Ian felt Anthony jerk forward slightly into his mouth and tighten the grip on his hair. "Fuck," Anthony grunted one final time before sputtering the hot fluid right into Ian's throat and across his face as he pulled out and panted. Ian smiled his silly little smile up at him, his face sticky and dripping with cum making Anthony laugh through each breath.

All of a sudden the two were startled out of their lusty little world by a loud banging at the door. "Hey Anthony! Didja fall in? What's taking you so long?"

"Dammit Lee," Anthony muttered under his breath. Ian placed his hand on Anthony's knee and lifted himself to his face to get in one last kiss before they had to leave. "Uh, yeah! I'm taking a swim! Gimme a minute to jump out of the toilet!" He joked as he began dressing himself and cleaning up. Ian grabbed some toilet paper and tried wiping the slimey residue off his Space Invaders shirt. "I'm sorry man. We're doing your shower scene next. Don't worry about it." Ian let out a relieved sigh and wiped his forehead. "Oh yeah," he laughed, feeling calmer about it. "Shit, I wish there was enough time to get rid of this boner," he said looking down. Anthony saw that it was extremely noticeable through his pants and got an idea. "Here," he said throwing Ian a towel. "Hold this in front of you till you get to the bathroom. That'll hide it for now."

"Alright." Ian agreed. "Cold shower here I come," he sighed. Anthony saw the disappointment on his face and felt terrible Ian wasn't able to get off. "Dude, I'll make it up to you tonight." Ian smiled widely. "Really? You will?"

"Yep. You can do anything, I mean _anything_ you want to me tonight."

Ian snickered and rubbed his hands together menacingly. "Well then it looks like I'm gonna need another chocolate cake then," he grinned.


End file.
